extended_timelinefandomcom-20200215-history
Corsica
General Information Catholic|tech_group = Western|government = Feudal Monarchy (until April 16, 1736) Administrative Monarchy (April 16, 1736 - October 1, 1753) Administrative Republic (since October 1, 1753) |rank = Duchy|tag = COR|capital = Còssiga (1247)|culture = Sardinian (Latin)|development = Start: 5}} is a Catholic Sardinian feudal monarchy and HRE member located in the Western Mediterranean Islands area, Italy region, of the Western Europe subcontinent; arising at the start of the 'Holy Roman Empire' era. Emerging, gaining cores, from Catholic on February 2, 962 the monarchy borders Orthodox countries ( south across the Ligurian Sea) and the waters of the Ligurian Sea (Western Mediterranean area, Mediterranean region) around the country. will be annexed by in 1077, but will revolt release from Catholic control on April 15, 1736. The feudal monarchy will reform into a administrative monarchy on April 16, 1736, and will be re-annexed by in 1743. The administrative monarchy will reform into an administrative republic in October 1, 1753, break free from once again on the same date, but will be annexed by Catholic on May 15, 1768 never to appear on the map for the rest of the timeline. Bug: The country will not change from a feudal monarchy to either of the reforms at any point. See also: , , Decisions Form Italian Nation * Requirment(s): ** Does not exist: *** *** *** ** Is not: *** *** *** ** Culture Group is Latin ** Is not a colonial nation ** One of the following must be true: *** Is not a former colonial nation *** Is a former colonial nation **** Not AI ** Administrative Technology at least 10 ** Is Independent or a Tributary ** Is not at war ** Own core province(s): Zena (101), Milano (104), Modena (106), Verona (108), Mantova (109), Firenze (116), Siena (117), Roma (118), and Ancona (119) * Effect(s): ** If country was part of the HRE (but not elector nor emperor) then: *** Emperor gains "Left Empire" opinion modifier of country ** Government Rank changes to Kingdom ** Country changes to ** Gain a permanent claim on Region(s): Italy ** Gain 25 Prestige ** Roma (118) becomes the capital ** Can embrace Italian Ideas and Traditions Hoist the Black Flag * Requirement(s): ** Is not a subject ** Has "Golden Century" DLC ** Does not have the government(s): *** Pirate Republic, Merchant Republic, Dutch Republic, Colonial Republic, Revolutionary Republic, American Republic, Trading City, Free City, Federal Republic, Veche Republic or Venice Republic *** Shogunate, Elective Monarchy, Celestial Empire, Daimyo or Revolutionary Empire ** Is not ** Is not the emperor of the HRE ** One of the following must be true: *** Be a Monarchy *** Be a Republic ** Have less than 7 Cities ** Province(s) must: *** Have a port and *** One of the following must be true: **** Exist in the Maghreb region **** On island(s) ** Have at least 2 stability ** Navy size must take up at least 90.0% of the Naval Limit ** Must have no subjects ** Country's main trade node has at least 10.0% Privateer Power ** Is not Bankrupt ** Is not at war * Effect(s): ** Lose 2 Stability ** Change into a Pirate Republic *** With the "Dharma" DLC: "Pirate Republic" is a reform of a Republic government ** Gain 20 Republican Tradition Corsican Ideas and Traditions * Traditions: ** -1.00 National Unrest ** +200.0% Hostile Core-Creation Cost on us * Ambition: ** +1.00 Naval Leader Fire * Ideas: ** Corsican Mercenary Tradition: *** -25.0% Mercenary Cost ** Papal Guards: *** +2.00 Yearly Papal Influence ** Independence Spirit: *** +0.50 Attrition for Enemies ** Chant Tradition: *** -10.0% Stability Cost Modifier ** Island of Rebels: *** +25.0% Rebel Support Efficiency ** Corsican Defense: *** +15.0% Fort Defense ** Corsican Constitution: *** +1.00 Yearly Prestige Category:Countries Category:Holy Roman Empire Category:Catholic countries Category:Sardinian countries Category:Feudal Monarchies Category:Duchy (Rank) Category:Bugged Category:Holy Roman Empire (era) Category:Western Europe countries Category:European countries Category:Latin countries Category:Western (Tech) Category:Administrative Monarchies Category:Administrative Republics